


Scatter

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x20 reaction fic, Klaine, M/M, Mention of Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x20 reaction fic.  Kurt thinks about what it means that Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes are all leaving New York; he had assumed that New York was it for him and Rachel - and Blaine - but what if it wasn't?  Klaine; brief Samcedes; mention of Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatter

After the excitement of seeing Sam’s naked chest ten feet tall on the side of a bus, and the remarkable coincidence of those street dancers pulling them all in to sing Pompeii, Kurt was ready to call it a day. It wasn't until later that night, when only Kurt and Rachel were left in the loft, sacked out on the couch with their feet poking each other under a throw blanket, that Kurt remembered what had seemed odd about Sam's earlier statement. They weren't _all_ scattering - he and Blaine would still be in the city, and Artie, too. At least, as far as he knew.

The whole idea of Rachel leaving New York so quickly upset him in a way he hadn't anticipated. It wasn't just that she was giving up on a dream job, an achievement that Kurt had thought was her lifelong goal, and it wasn’t just that he would miss her, which he very much would. But on some level Kurt had thought that when they made it to New York, that they were finished. They had made it out of Lima, to the city of their dreams. This was their goal, their safe place, their success story. This was where they would make their lives. It had never crossed his mind that he or Rachel might ever want to leave. Or Blaine. 

He wondered what Blaine thought about this. Blaine had barely blinked when Sam declared that he was done with modeling and was going back home. Had Blaine already known that Sam was leaving, or did Blaine think of New York as a passing phase too? Kurt felt sick just thinking about it; was this something else they had somehow forgotten to talk about? What if Blaine wasn’t committed to staying in New York, where would that leave them? What if Blaine decided New York wasn’t his dream, and took off to L.A., or Paris, or some other exciting place? Kurt didn't think he would; he thought Blaine would at least finish school, and he had been pretty sure that New York was Blaine’s dream, just like it was his. But then again, he had never imagined that Rachel would quit NYADA or give up a leading role on Broadway. What if Blaine was just here for him? What if Blaine had simply followed him here to New York, just like he followed him to McKinley?

"Kurt?” Rachel poked his leg with her toe. “Are you even listening to me? 

"Sorry, just thinking." Overthinking, hopefully.

Rachel gave him a sad little smile. "It's kind of a day for serious thoughts, isn't it? Care to share?"

Kurt looked at Rachel appraisingly. “Why are you really leaving New York? Wasn’t it always your dream?”

“It was. But I’m not the same person I was when I had that dream. Things have changed a lot for me in the past few years. I’m ready for something different, Kurt. I need it.”

“Is this about Finn?” he asked hesitantly. It had become a little easier to talk about Finn, but it still hurt.

“I think that everything is always a little bit about Finn, for me. Being in the city, in this loft, will always hold memories of him for me, good and bad. And New York was our big obstacle, you know? I had to be here – he insisted on it, too. But it wasn’t for him.” Rachel sighed. “In some ways L.A. will be a fresh start, although that scares me a little, too. I like the fact that Finn was here with me once, and now I’m leaving that behind. I don’t like that part of it. But this is an amazing opportunity for me, and I know Finn would want me to take it. He’d be so excited to see me on tv, don’t you think?”

Kurt grinned. “Yeah, he would. I guess I always thought we'd all stay here, though. It's always been New York for us, ever since Nationals."

Rachel nodded. "I know, I used to think that too. But Kurt, just because my dream changed, it doesn't mean yours will." She paused, and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Are you worried about what Blaine will do?"

Kurt let out a long breath. "This is what five years of being together has done, Rachel. You know exactly what I'm thinking."

She smiled. "While I can’t argue with the fact that I know you better than you know yourself, Kurt, I don't think you should read too much into this one. Generally speaking, you're usually thinking about Blaine."

"Fair enough." Kurt stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He might as well talk to Rachel about this. After all this time, she knew Blaine pretty well, too. “What if Blaine doesn’t actually want to stay in New York, either? Or what if June has some amazing opportunity for him somewhere, and he can’t turn it down? What then?”

“Have you asked him about it?” Rachel asked sensibly.

“Do you think I’d be sitting here worrying about it if I had?” Kurt sighed and sat back down. “I don’t think I even realized I had to worry about it until tonight.”

“Well, don’t let it fester. Call him.”

Kurt shook his head. “It’s his last night with Sam. They’re probably playing video games or watching superhero movies. Or playing superhero games.”

Rachel raised an eyebrow. “Or it’s Sam’s last night with Mercedes, and Blaine’s sitting around feeling like a third wheel whose best friend is about to abandon him.”

“Ouch.” 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about how Blaine would feel about Sam leaving?”

“Of course I’ve thought about it, I’m not an idiot. Everything’s just happening so fast.” Why couldn’t everyone just stay put, he thought miserably. He had hardly had a chance to think this through, let alone talk to anyone about it. “And that’s another thing. What if not having you guys around puts too much pressure on me and Blaine? We won’t have anyone to complain to except each other.”

“And Artie.”

“Yeah, Artie’s gonna love being that guy.” Kurt sighed. “It just kind of sucks, Rachel. Just as we were figuring everything out, now it’s all going to get shaken up again.”

“I think, my friend, that’s a side effect of living.” Rachel stood up and shrugged. “I’m sorry my stardom is making your life difficult, Kurt, but I know you’ll figure it out. And besides,” she continued more gently, “you and Blaine love each other. There’s nothing that he’s more passionate about than you, remember? Just talk to him, and don’t worry so much. You’ll get frown lines.” She gave Kurt a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and headed off to her room, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts.

Kurt wandered into his room and found his phone where it was charging on his nightstand. He sat down on his bed, considering. What he really wanted was to see Blaine, put his arms around him and hear him say that he loved New York, and he never wanted to leave the city, and he’d never leave Kurt. But it was after ten o’clock, and there was the whole Sam’s last night in the apartment problem, and it seemed like a lot to ask. Why the hell wasn’t Blaine living with him again? If he was here, they could have talked about it all already, and this would never have happened. Suddenly it hit Kurt like an avalanche – maybe Rachel was right, and he was an idiot. Because if Sam and Mercedes were leaving, who was Blaine going to live with? Who was Kurt going to live with, for that matter, if Rachel left? His stomach dropped even further towards his feet. Clearly having that bizarre sitcom writer hanging around had done damage to his brain cells, because there was no way this hadn’t occurred to Blaine, sitting in Mercedes’ apartment watching both Mercedes and Sam pack their bags.

Enough navel gazing, he thought. Time to man up. Kurt found Blaine’s number and sent him a text. _From Kurt: Hey, sweetheart. You busy?_

Kurt gave a little mental cheer when Blaine responded right away with the answer he was hoping for. _From Blaine: Nope. What’s up?_

_From Kurt: You sure? I don’t want to disturb any Blam time._

_From Blaine: Positive. Sam’s with Mercedes, and I don’t think I’ll be seeing him for the rest of the night._

Kurt grimaced. Rachel had been right. It did happen, on occasion. _From Kurt: I know it’s late, but I miss you. Can I come over?_

_From Blaine: I’d love that._

\----------

Blaine gave him a concerned look when he got to Mercedes’ apartment (as well as a really good hug), but waited until they were both in their pajamas and under the covers before he said it. “You okay?”

This was it, and despite having the last hour to try to figure out what to say, Kurt didn’t have any bird related metaphors this time. He might as well just spit it out. “You’re not going to leave, are you?”

Blaine looked confused, and took Kurt’s hand gently in his. “Leave?”

“Leave here, like Rachel and Sam. Leave New York.” Leave me.

Blaine’s eyes got wide. “No, Kurt, why would you think that? I love New York.” 

Kurt shrugged. “It’s not as if we ever talked about it. Not in years, anyway.”

“I have no plans to go anywhere, Kurt. Even if I didn’t have three more years left of college – which I plan on attending all of, by the way - why would I want to leave? I mean, some parts of living here are tough, but most of it is fantastic. I always thought this is where you and I would live our lives, you know, forever.”

Kurt relaxed. “Me too.” He took a breath. “But people can change. Dreams can change. What if June wants you to go somewhere else, or you get offered a role in a tv show, like Rachel?”

“Or what if you do?” Blaine asked. “I guess if something like that comes up, we’ll talk about it. Together.” Blaine smiled at him, and he had to smile back. “Come here,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer until his head was resting on Blaine’s chest. “Today was weird, wasn’t it? I feel like everything is wobbly.”

Kurt nodded, his cheek rubbing against Blaine’s worn t-shirt. “I don’t want them to leave.”

“Me neither.”

“Did you know Sam was going?” Kurt rubbed his hand up and down Blaine’s arm, feeling him tense at the question.

“No. I knew he was unhappy here, though. And modeling is terrible for him.”

“Not the best career for a guy with body issues, huh.”

Blaine shook his head in agreement. “I wish he’d let me help, figure out something else to do here. He doesn’t have to leave to find a new path. He could still go to college…”

“But he hates the city.”

“Yeah. He does.” Blaine sighed. “I’m going to miss him a ridiculous amount.”

Kurt raised his head from Blaine’s chest and caught his eyes. “Promise me that when you’re feeling sad about Sam, you’ll talk to me about it?”

Blaine held Kurt’s gaze and nodded seriously. “Okay. I will. If you’ll tell me when you’re missing Rachel.”

“Deal.” Kurt snuggled back down into Blaine. “You really think she’s going to get the show?”

“This one or another one,” Blaine said. “She seems like she’s really itching to get out of here. I don’t really understand it, but I’d be surprised if she stays in New York much longer.”

Kurt found Blaine’s hand where it was resting on his own shoulder and squeezed it. “I’m going to need a new roommate, you know.” 

Blaine pushed at Kurt until he pulled back and he could see his face. “You mean it? Because I happen to know someone who would be perfect for the job.”

“Perfect?” Kurt said, smiling.

“Absolutely. He’d never crowd you, or try to redecorate, or tempt you with cronuts for breakfast.”

“Well, forget it then. I don’t want that guy.”

“No?” Blaine’s eyebrows scrunched together and he tilted his head, puzzled.

Kurt shook his head. “No. I want you.” Blaine’s eyes lit up, and he pulled Kurt in for a long kiss. Kurt sighed out a soft moan as Blaine shifted to plant kisses down his neck, knowing exactly where to tease and nuzzle. Kurt pulled Blaine tight against him, sliding a hand up under his shirt to feel Blaine’s warm skin against his palm. It was going to be different without their friends nearby, and it was going to be hard. But no matter where his friends might go, Blaine was his home, and he wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
